The present invention relates generally to electronic keyboard instruments, such as electronic pianos, electronic organs and synthesizer keyboards, and more particularly to electronic keyboard instruments having leg sections for supporting thereon an instrument body section.
Heretofore, electronic keyboard instruments, such as electronic pianos, electronic organs and synthesizer keyboards, have been known which are equipped with a keyboard-type performance operator unit and which detect depression operation of a key on the operator unit to generate a predetermined performance signal for audible generation of a tone. Generally, in electronic pianos and electronic organs, an instrument body section, including the keyboard, is supported by a plurality of leg sections. The leg sections are generally adjusted to lengths such that a height of the keyboard surface (e.g., general plane formed by the upper surfaces of a plurality of white keys in their released position) from a floor surface, on which the keyboard instrument is placed, is about 735 mm that is an optimal height to allow a user or human player, sitting on a dedicated chair (i.e., chair dedicated to playing keyboard instruments), to play in a right playing posture; the 735 mm height is substantially equal to the height of the keyboard in natural or acoustic pianos or organs. Further, in many of the conventionally-known electronic keyboard instruments equipped with leg sections (i.e., “legged” electronic keyboard instruments), the instrument body section and leg sections are made of generally the same material and colored in generally the same color, so as to provide unity at least in outer appearance such that the keyboard instrument can suitably match the interior of a room where the keyboard instrument is placed. Among examples of such legged electronic keyboard instruments is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-5-297865.
Further, with a view to allowing users to enjoy music, such as playing of a piano, with an increased ease, more and more small-size and easily-portable electronic keyboard instruments, such as portable keyboards and synthesizer keyboards, are being marketed nowadays. Because the primary advantageous feature of these electronic keyboard instruments is their portability, they are not equipped with leg sections supporting thereon the instrument body section. When these portable electronic keyboard instruments equipped with no leg section (i.e., “non-legged electronic keyboard instruments”) are to be played, they are commonly placed on a desk or table, or on a dedicated stand as necessary.
Today, with diversification of life style, an increasing number of people want to enjoy music, such as playing of a piano, at home at any desired time in a comfortable seated position, e.g. sitting directly on a floor or on a sofa. However, with the aforementioned conventional legged electronic keyboard instruments, it is difficult for the user to play in a comfortable seated position, because the height of the keyboard is fixed on the assumption that the user plays the keyboard instrument sitting on a chair dedicated to playing of keyboard instruments and thus the keyboard is often not at a proper height when the user is in a comfortable seated position. To avoid such an inconvenience, it is conceivable to play a non-legged portable electronic keyboard instrument by placing it on a floor surface or low table; in such a case, however, there would be encountered various inconveniences due to the fact that all of users can not necessarily play their electronic keyboard instrument in a natural playing posture because all of them do not have tables of a same proper height in their houses, that it is cumbersome to bring and make ready the electronic keyboard instrument each time a performance is to be executed and then take away the keyboard instrument after the performance is over, and/or that the non-legged portable electronic keyboard instrument is generally inferior in design and outer appearance to the legged portable electronic keyboard instrument. Thus, there has been a demand for an improved electronic keyboard instrument having solved the aforementioned inconveniences in order to allow a greater number of people to enjoy music, such as playing of a piano, at home at any desired time in a comfortable position. However, such an improved electronic keyboard instrument has not been devised yet.